Never Moon
by XxShieldingMoonxX
Summary: What would have happened if, After Edward left Bella, Sam Uley never found her in the forest. Would alot change? Or only a little? Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.first fanfic so plz b nice but constructive critisism is good plz R
1. review

**Heyy this is my first fanfic so pleassse be nice=]**

**DISCLAIMER: all twilight related things belong to stephenie meyer not me='( also this first chapter belongs to her too='(**

**o well**

**Chapter 1:** _review_

"Bella, were leaving."

"When you say we…"

"I mean my family and myself."

"Okay, ill come with you."

"You can't Bella. Where were going… it's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're the very best part of my life."

"My world is not for you."

"What happened with Jasper- that was nothing Edward, nothing!"

"Your right, it was exactly to be expected."

"You promised. In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-"

"As long as it was best for you."

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."

"You… don't… want me?"

"No"

"Well that changes things."

"Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that its time for a change. Because I'm… tired of being something I'm not, Bella. I'm not human. I've let this go on much too long. I'm sorry for that."

"Don't… Don't do this."

"You're not good for me, Bella."

"If… If that's what you want."

He nodded once.

"I'll ask one favor though."

"Anything."

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid, do you understand what I'm saying? I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself- for him."

"I will."

"And I'll make you a promise in return. I promise this will be the last time you see me. I wont come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without anymore interferences with me. It will be as if I never existed. Don't worry. You're human- your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."

"And your memories?"

"Well, I wont forget. But, my kind… we are very easily distracted. That's everything I suppose. We wont bother you again."

"Alice isn't coming back?"

"No they're all gone. I stayed behind to say goodbye."

"Alice is gone?"

"She wanted to stay behind but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you… Good-bye, Bella"

"Wait!"

"Take care of yourself."

He was gone.


	2. lost

ï»¿

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Twilight nor the characters Stephenie Meyer does…**

**Chapter 2:** _Lost_

I ran after him.

I ran through moss-covered floors, hopped over tree roots that were sticking out of the ground, went through vines hanging from tree branches.

I was out of breath. I had to stop but, I couldn't. He must have been miles away by now but I couldn't give up. Not now. Not when it came to Edward. _My Edward...but he wasn't my Edward anymore. _Why where they all leaving me? I made a promise to Edward, to stay out of trouble. Can I keep that promise? I didn't think I could.

My knees buckled and I hit the ground. Hard.

"I… I don't understand…," I whispered only for myself to hear. "Edward… you… you left me…" I was sniffling back tears.

I got up forgetting about the siring pain in my legs. I started to jog. I wanted to run and never stop, to find _him._ Was he really not coming back? I was alone in the darkness.

"Ouch…" Stupid me. Why do I have to trip so much!!

My leg is in serious pain now. But I'm not crying because of that. I'm crying for the pain that's eating my heart from the inside out. I want to be with Edward forever, to be immortal with him, but he doesn't even want to spend my human years with me.

I dragged my self over the rough rocky ground toward the direction Edward had taken.

_Please don't leave me Edward…_

I kept dragging myself. Over roots, sharp rocks, and I finally couldn't go any further. My limbs were covered in tears and blood. My shirt, torn and ripped, exposed my stomach.

I wanted to die right here. So I laid, and I waited and waited for the darkness to overcome me.

Finally it did.

And the darkness rushed through me.

**Sorry for the sort chapter it just explains how shes lost… lol R&R trust me it gets way better. Btw, this is my original plot and I didn't get it from anyone. Soo yeahh thanks**

**~Nikkie**


	3. the statling red

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own twilight or the characters, Stephenie Meyer does…**

**Chapter 3:**_ The startling red_

A light shone in my eyes as I opened them.

_No… morning._

Damn

I _had_ lived through the night. Why? I don't know why I even bother asking myself questions I can't even answer. Nothing has changed from last night. Im still in this stupid forest crying my eyes out.

"_I don't want you anymore." _The memory of last night swept through my head like a bullet. Edwards face was so serious. There wasn't even a hint of doubt in his voice. This is real. The pain I am feeling is really real. I can't take pity on myself. I entrusted my love with a _vampire._ But, Edward. He's not a vampire on the inside. He's different.

I will never be able to love anyone but him. Nothing can compare to him, nothing at all. My fantasy can't end, not now, not ever.

I knew it was pointless but I dragged my bleeding body again toward the direction Edward had taken. My leg ached as the exposed bone slid through the dirt. External Pain was not an issue now. I only cared about Edward.

I heard a buck screech in the distance, he was dieing. Great, I'm being mocked. Of course, the buck can die but I can't.

The scent of blood lingered in the air. I figured it was my own. My eye-lids drooped dangerously low. I didn't want to fall asleep. Not now. I had to keep following Edwards Trail.

Alice… Had she seen me like this in her vision? Did Edward not care if I was in pain anymore? Alice hadn't even said goodbye. She was my best friend, my sister even without Edward. I would find them, all of them.

Red

Oh no not red

Not red hair…

No…

She came out of nowhere. Had she been here a along? No. She would have come after me by now. Red hair flaring behind her, Victoria came running full speed at me, which it only took her a millisecond to get to me, she punched my cheek, almost sending my head all the way around my neck. She was being careful not to kill me. _Why?_

"Hey, Bella!" She spit my name and let out a low growl. "Aww, I heard your little fight with Edward last night." She yelped sarcastically.

So she had been here all along but why now? Then it hit me… _Oh my gosh! He would have heard her thoughts, even smelled her. He… He actually wants me to die. I'll die, but only because it's for him. If he doesn't want me, I'm sure he'd want me to die, absolutely positive._

Victoria pinned me to the tree I was leaning on with her pinky, showing me her great strength. I didn't struggle.

"Bella, Hun, this wont be fun for me unless you fight back. If you don't, I'll have to find something else to do with you to avenge my mate James," She stated, cringing when she said James.

"James" I said messing with her. She cringed again.

"Stop that girl, you'll regret it," Victoria's eyes blazed with hatred towards me and my… ex. I hated saying that.

I didn't want to die without hurting Victoria first, "James, James, James!"

Hr hair blazed in the wind looking like fire. She lifted her leg only to bring it down crushing my broken one. I squealed in pain accidentally saying Edward, big mistake.

"So, you still love Edward, huh?"

She had an idea brewing in her sick twisted head and I could tell she was trying really hard not to suck my exposed blood, how had she resisted so long being a vampire who actually sucked _human_ blood.

My mind was working in overdrive. What could I do to stop this from happening!!!

**Heyy guys. This chapter is a little longer. Sorry for the shortness but I have more details for the next chapter. If I get some reviews ill keep going if not then… ill keep going for who does review!!!=]**

**Thanks R&R!!!!!!**


	4. back or not?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie does… I wish I did though!**

**Chapter 4:**_Back or not?_

I was going to die. I had to face the reality of that fact once again.

"So, Bella, do you still _love_ Edward? Answer my question!" She put emphasis on the love, she was taunting me…

"I… I…," I couldn't say that I didn't love him. I do love him. Might as well tell her. " Yes."

"I thought so. Bella I can still make you suffer. You'll wish you never met Edward!"

I cut her off, "No. I will never wish I hadn't met Edward, ever!"

She stepped on my leg even harder and grabbed my unhurt arm. It snapped. I started to shake with pain.

Her lips came down and she inhaled my sweet scent. I felt her teeth brush against my pale skin, it was still shaking uncontrollably but she held it still.

Memories filled my head and I started screaming to Edward, "I will never forget you Edward. You actually believe that I would. Don't let me die. I love you!" I couldnt stop myself now. I kept screaming that over and over. "Just kill me now, Victoria."

She obeyed. Her teeth sunk into my upper arm. The pain was unbearable. Her eyes were black and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. My eyes closed. Nearly all my blood was gone. I knew I would be dead soon.

"No!" I heard someone scream. Victoria was thrown off of me.

To my surprise, it wasn't Edward. It was Jasper. He and Victoria were moving to fast to see. Anyways, I couldn't concentrate. She was in the fire now screeching in pain.

_Did Edward want me to live or not? Edward didn't save me. Jasper did. Why?_ My famous question, "Why?" _Does Jasper still love me like a sister. Alice probably had a vision. Why hadn't she come?_

"Bye, Bella. Now you can forget and regret…" Jaspers voice rang through my head, "Live your life, Bella. Be what you are. You are human and you will forget about us."

My tears streamed. They don't want me, none of them. The burning spread over my entire body. Oh no. He hasn't realized that she's already bitten me. He was gone to fast I couldn't tell him. Well at least I got my wish to be a vampire. Do I want to have to be immortal without Edward? I could join his family… if I can find them. Maybe I could go up to Alaska with the other coven. What am I going to do?

The burning is overcoming me. My insides are being devoured by this hate. Hate for me because no one loves me, no one cares.

I will be the best vampire I can be. I will resist all human blood. Last but not least, I will find Edward.

My eyes closed and I was in the darkness, burning on the inside…

**K so what do u think. I know im not to good with details but yeahh R&R please**

**Also give me some ideas on what to do next! Thank-you**


	5. Jaspers POV

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or characters…**

**Jaspers POV (point of view)**

**I **can't believe we have to start school over, again! How many diplomas can one person get in an eternity! Gosh!

I still can't believe Edward left Bella. He made us promise not to go back and he told Alice 'no more visions about Bella's future.'

I don't have a good feeling about this, oh wait, that's Alice. Oh no, she's having a vision and by the look on her face it's extremely bad. I can barely ascertain this feeling of dread and sorrow sweeping over me.

"Alice, What is it?" Her face went blank and her eyes were focused on something I couldn't see.

I knew better than to try to calm Alice down, it wouldn't work. I wanted to make her feel better.

I still feel like this is my entire fault. If I hadn't attacked Bella… we would probably still be there right now. Edward talked to Carlisle about it and they both decided it was time to leave, mostly Edward's decision.

"Alice?" She snapped out of her trance, pure fear in her eyes.

"Oh Jasper!" She looked like she was on the verge of actually crying, if vampires could cry. "It's… It's Bella!" She screamed.

"What happened?" My words seemed to wrap around me head and choke me, even though I didn't need to breathe. If something happened to Bella, I would blame myself. I couldn't let anything happen to her.

"S- She… S-S-She" She stuttered "Victoria!"

Oh no! Victoria. That's all she needed to say. Damn we totally forgot about her. Were not even protecting her, and Edward, being in South America and all, shut his phone off so we can't get in touch with him!

Hold on, it's only been a day. Is she still in the forest! No ones found her yet?! Oh man, oh man!

"Bella, No! I didn't even say goodbye to her. I should have. Edward wouldn't let me. She is my best friend and I didn't say goodbye. Jasper, we have to save her!"

"I'll go" I screamed rushing "You stay here and call me if you see anything else. I will save her. She will live a happy and healthy life, even if I die in the process!"

"Jasper…" I heard her say as I leapt through the open window. I didn't care if anyone saw me.

While running full speed, I mentally prepared myself:

_I can't talk to her. I promised Edward I wouldn't interfere in her life. What if her life is in danger? Well, I don't care what Edward thinks. I'm going to save her._

__I was there in minutes. Victoria was on top of Bella when I arrived, about to suck her delightful blood.

Oh no. She's bleeding! I can resist and I will! But, her leg it's just so... good. No stop it Jasper, you can't!

"No!" I won't. I jumped off the branch and threw Victoria off of Bella. We collided with a tree and it snapped in half. Bella seemed to be disoriented. I felt her curiosity and sadness all at once.

I, being distracted, was being kicked continuously in the stomach. I flew through the air catching myself mid-flight

I set the brush for the fire in a pile while Victoria rushed over. I pummeled her, ripping her to pieces and throwing them in the pile of brush. I threw the math and it caught instantly. Victoria was in the blazes.

I walked toward the blood that was calling me. No… it's Bella's. I have to leave. Someone will find her… I hope.

_Bella, I would stay with you if I could but I can't. Your blood, it's just… _I wanted to tell her that but I couldn't.

"Bye, Bella. Now you can forget and regret…. Live your life, Bella. Be what you are. You are human and you will forget about us."

I ran before she could say anything. I mean, what else could I do?

Alice was waiting for me at the edge of the forest.

"We… we were to late!" Alice paced herself talking slowly. She was so depressed. Unable to stand with her feelings on my shoulders I dropped to my knees.

"What do you mean? I k-killed Victoria. I don't think Bella was hurt that bad."

"She- Victoria bit her."

"Oh my god. I- I didn't even check. I-I was so preoccupied. It's all my fault! We have to go back, suck the venom out!"

"It's progressed to far already. There's no way to turn her back."

"What do we do?" I sincerely asked. I really didn't no what to do at all.

"We call Carlisle and find Edward."

**Heyy thanks for reading I still need some idea of what to do after this so review and tell me some. I'll write soon don't worry…**


	6. Moments

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

**A/N: WHEN YOU SEE THINGS INSIDE STARS (*BLAHH*) - THOSE R ALICES VISIONS…**

**Chapter 6:**_ Moments…_

**Alice's POV**

Did Jasper save Bella yet? My hands are shaking. I've never been this frightened for anyone before, especially a human! Bella, please be okay. I just have to concentrate on a vision.

*She's in the forest lying up against a tree. Her eyes are fastened shut. Her fragile little heart is at its wits end. She's not breathing! Why isn't she breathing? That's when I heard the final beat, the final Bella that I will ever see. Her eyes popped open, they were a deep sickening red.*

"Alice… Alice..," Jaspers hands waved frantically in front of my face. I snapped out of it.

"Jasper!" I embraced him with bone crushing force. He didn't complain, he just did the same. I started babbling. I talked so fast that my words overlapped. "We were too late! She is one of us, well, she will be soon…"

"Damn! I didn't even think to check. I'm so stupid." He pulled away from me.

"You couldn't have done anything anyway… neither of us could," I whispered in his ear. I grasped his body again and tearlessly cried, he was on the verge of it himself.

"What do we do now?" I whispered again.

"I guess the only thing to do is call Carlisle… and Edward."

I dialed the number slowly, concentrating on the beeping sound that the keys made when you pressed them.

The phone rang once and Carlisle's voice came on, "Hello? Alice, what's wrong?"

"Carlisle, come now… and bring Edward," I heard someone say 'I'm not going' on the other line and instantly knew it was Edward, "It's Bella…" That shut him up. I hung up the phone before they could say anything more.

I embraced Jasper again and kissed him forcefully, he didn't protest. I fell to my knees and so did Jasper, probably from my overwhelming emotions. I made tearless sobbing noises. That's when Edward and Carlisle arrived, I got to my feet, me knees wobbly.

"What's wrong with Bella? This better not be a joke!" Edward voice rang through my head. His expression was blank and his eyes were a coal black.

I told him the easiest way I could think of. My vision ran through my head and when Bella's eyes popped open Edward just said, almost too silent for me to hear, "Stop…" I obeyed.

"How?!"

"Victoria..," was all I needed to say.

"Where is that b-"I guess Jasper showed him the images of him fighting Victoria and throwing her into the fire because he stopped mid sentence.

"Did you try to-"

I cut him off, "There was and still is nothing we can do, Edward, I'm sorry. She c-can't be turned back," I stuttered. I silently sobbed without tears.

"Hold your breath!" Carlisle suddenly ordered and we all obeyed. None of us noticed that he ha left but, he came up behind me holding Bella in his arms.

Bella's leg was bleeding uncontrollably and her head swung back and forth, showing the crescent shaped bite mark.

We ran to the house about a mile behind Carlisle and Edward, not wanting to test ourselves.

*Bella is sitting on the edge of our coffee table swinging her feet, kissing Edward. She laid back and Edward jumped on top of her, still kissing her. I couldn't see her face but her body was unbelievable. She had curves in all the right places and her hair was a bright brownish color. She was even prettier than Rosalie!* The vision ended abruptly.

When we arrived at the house, Bella was all bandaged up and the blood was cleaned off the floor. She lay, outstretched on Edwards sofa, since he didn't have a bed… yet. Edward was lying next to her, stroking her arm. He stayed there almost every second of the three days, except once.

I was watching Bella while Edward helped Carlisle with some business that they wouldn't tell me about. Bella opened her eyes slowly and stared into mine. This was the last time I would see her big, chocolate-brown eyes. I hated that I couldn't cry. It was moments like this where I wanted to express my feelings, when I couldn't. Her eyes closed as quickly as they had opened and I lied next to her and stroked her hair.

We were all there when she awoke the next day…

**A/N I NEED YOU GUYS TO TELL ME WHAT POV YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE ON K? YOU CAN JUST REVIEW IT OR EMAIL IT… YOU'RE CHOICE!!! ILY GUYS FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!**


	7. Believe me?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ***tear*

**A/N- I HAVE AN IDEA FOR BELLA'S POWER BUT CAN U GUYS GIVE ME SOME IDEAS?**

**Chapter:** _Believe me?_

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and instantly saw Edward hovering over me. He was staring intently at my face. I felt a burn in the back of my throat but, I pushed the feeling away. I tried to decipher the look on Edwards face. It looked like a mixture of guilt, sorrow, and something undetectable. He was guilty for leaving me alone. He still didn't… doesn't love me. He's only guilty!

I raised my hand. Curiosity filled everyone's faces. Jasper looked angry, probably from me. My hand flew across Edwards face in a blur. He flew through the wall making a huge gaping hole.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! How the hell did I do that!? Oh god, Edward, are you okay!?" I panicked. My voice literally sang through the air and rose over two octaves until it settled. I was so… different. What am I?

Edward was standing in the doorway, unscathed. He started walking over to me slowly. I closed my eyes tightly, wanting all of this to end. All I saw in the darkness of my eyelids was Edwards face and the memory flashed. The four words that literally stopped my now dead heart.

_"You don't want me?"_

Why had I been so stupid, to think that someone so perfect could love me? No one wants me. Everyone was pretending to be my friend all along. Now there stuck with me, forever. I still love him. All the love, shopping, hugs… it was all a lie, one **big fat **lie!

"None of you love me," I whispered, "You were all faking the whole time. I loved you, all of you. I knew you were all too perfect, too good to be true! You were the best brothers, sisters, mother, father, and… boyfriend a girl could only ever hope for. Why am I so stupid? Now you have to be cursed into staying with me forever. Why didn't you just let her kill me?" I dry sobbed. Everyone was quiet, until Rosalie spoke.

""Bella, we weren't intending on leaving you! It just happened. We _thought_ it was the right thing to do. We were only looking out for you. We all love you!" She countered my explanation.

"No! Stop lying! He told me he didn't want me that he didn't care! See, you were and still are lying, even to my face!"

"W- what!?" She turned to Edward who was at the edge of the couch I was sitting on, "Why did you tell her that!?"

He dropped to his knees in front of me. His emotions broke free through his face for the first time ever. He was hurt and sad… he made me feel extremely guilty. Why should I feel guilty!

"Bella," He spoke up.

"Umm… what?" I spat.

"Well, I...," he actually couldn't find words, "I love you! I have never stopped loving you! I only told you those things so that you could move on! I realize now that you would get in trouble with or without me. I never meant to hurt you!!!"

"Yeah, right, you're just guilty because you weren't there to protect me. If you still love me then why didn't you stop Victoria? You would've heard her thoughts. Alice would've seen her coming. Just tell me the truth and I'll accept it. I'll get over it, just stop lying to me, please!"

"I was so distraught that I wasn't paying attention. I told Alice not to look into your future. She disobeyed me to save you! It's your decision to blame me but, don't blame them! I told them not to say good-bye. I never told you that I didn't care! I was lying when I said I didn't want you! I will love you forever!" He started in a whisper but ended screaming.

"Whatever, I'll stay here but, we," I pointed to Edward then me, "will not be together like that because I still don't believe that you love me." I ran over to Alice and hugged her, trying not to crush her. She hugged back. I had been longing to hold one of the Cullen's in my arms.

"Yay! Bella's back!" Alice squalled cheerfully. Everyone, except Edward, came over and formed a group hug.

I glanced over at Edward. He was kneeling in the same position and his eyes were as black as coals. He was staring at where I once sat. From where I stood, I could have sworn I heard sobbing sounds coming from him but, of course, no tears ran down his godlike face.

"Umm… Let's go downstairs," I whispered in Alice's ear even though I knew everyone could hear me. As we walked out the door I could feel Edward's eyes on my back.

"Guys, I'll be right down," Emmett was about to protest but, Alice slapped him in the back of his head. I laughed in my head.

After a minute of staring into Edwards eyes in silence, I spoke up. "Hi." I said cheerfully.

He was silent.

I just came right out and told him, "Edward, I still love you…" I started, "How can I know that you actually do love me?"

"I do love you, Bella!" He surprised me by speaking, "Tell me what I can do to show you that!"

"I don't know…" He interrupted me by running over and kissing me, full force. "That doesn't prove anything!"

He kissed me again. He wound his fingers in my hair. This time, I kissed back. H ran his hand to the small of my back and then under my shirt.

"Edward, Stop!" I practically yelled.

As soon as I said that, the Cullen's were in the door way, staring at me in Edwards arms.

"For now, I want to start out slow. I still don't fully believe you!" I said in front of everyone.

"Okay, whatever you want, Bella. I want to make you happy." He said with a hurt expression.

I got up and walked past my new family. I walked down the stairs, human speed, making sure I still wasn't clumsy. When I got to the bottom, I stopped to take in my vampire self. I ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

My hair is golden brown and has blonde highlights. My face is the perfect shape but, my eyes, my eyes are what scare me the most. They are blood-red. Not to be conceited or anything but, I think I'm prettier then Rosalie!

After staring at myself for five minutes, I walked into the livingroom and plopped down on the couch in between Emmett and Edward.

"Hey," I squeaked.

"Hi, love," Edward answered me

Emmett grunted.

I sat on Edwards lap.

"I thought you wanted to take it slow?" He questioned.

"I do but, I'm still your girlfriend, right?" I worried.

"Yes, love. Stop worrying."

'good, cuz I don't want to take it that slow!" We both laughed.

I wiggled in his lap, trying to seem human. He grinned. I looked into his eyes. They seemed to overpower my being.

I finally felt alive, ironic, huh? My hearts not beating and I feel alive. My world is finally together.

"Bella," Alice started, "We should go hunting. I mean, don't you feel the burn in the back of your throat? I could teach you. Wait, why haven't you mentioned that?" She babbled.

"Shut up, Alice," I said sarcastically.

The burning in the back of my throat intensified.

She grabbed my hand and led me to the door. Like it was second-nature, we began running at high speeds. We reached a river and Alice immediately jumped over it, leaving me to cower at the river's edge.

"Oh, sorry, Bella. I forgot. Just go with your instincts and jump!" She yelled over the water.

I backed up a few steps and ran full speed towards the water. Just as I felt wetness seep through my shoe, I lunged forward. I flew across the river. Alice caught me right before I hit a tall tree.

"Thanks," She nodded but seemed pre-occupied. Just then I captured a scent that called out to me. I instinctively ran toward it as I heard Alice scream,

"No… Human… Bell… stop!"

Whoa, What? A human? Bells, get a hold of yourself!

I stopped dead as I saw the human walking on the path in front of me.

Stop, don't do it, Bella! The burning protested my decision as it covered my entire mouth. Venom swept over my tongue. I dropped to the ground and put my head in between my hands.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

When I arrived to Bella, she was on the ground, wavering.

I picked her up, bridal style, and carried her back to the house.

Everyone stared as I walked through the door. Edward rushed over to us as I began explaining, "She was about to hunt a human. She was only a foot away from him and she just stopped. She hasn't moved since. I think she's in like vampric shock… or something."

I passed Bella into Edward's arms. She still didn't flinch.

"I'll have to examine her right away. I've heard of something like this before. Please, put her on the table. Lay her out, she can't do it herself." Carlisle ordered and Edward obeyed.

**A/N- WUT UP PEOPLE!!! IM SOOO TIRED. UGHH**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER**

**GIVE ME UR FAVORITE PART!!!!!!!!! ILY GUYS**

**ALSO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR THE STORY**

**TNX!!!!!!!!! ILY**


	8. Elizabeth

**A/N- I got so many reviews that I've decided to continue… u guys are right I can't just abandon you when the story is just getting good so here it is!!!**

**Chapter 8****: **Elizabeth

**Carlisle's P.o.V.**

I've heard of this somewhere before, I don't remember. All I know is that I think this is similar to Elizabeth.

Now I remember, there was a vampire coven living near our general area. There was a vampire girl named Elizabeth and the same thing happened to her. She almost hunted a human but she stopped herself right before the attack. She was immobile, just like Bella. Elizabeth was fighting the monster inside her. She screamed out occasionally, saying things like, 'help me,' or, 'what's happening to me.' After about a month, she woke up. Her eyes were blood red like she had recently devoured a human. Her expression was of hatred. She ran out of the hose towards the nearest human. We stopped her just before she attacked the human. Her coven was forced to set her ablaze, there was no other solution.

The only solution for Bella is to win against the beast. We have to find a way to get through to her and tell her what's happening. What can I possibly do?

**Alice's P.o.V.**

I can't believe I let Bella hunt before I checked for humans! I'm so stupid! I hate myself, Edward most definitely hates me. I wish my power was to change back time. I can't even concentrate enough to have a vision! What's wrong with our Bella? I will find out!

"Umm… Carlisle?" I asked, stuttering.

"Hmm?" He seemed to be deep in thought; I hope I'm not disturbing him.

"Do you know what's happening to her?" I got right to the point.

"I have an assumption. Do you remember Elizabeth?"

'Yeah, I hated that brat- no, not Bella, are you sure!?" I was pulled from my insult by remembering Elizabeth and how her coven was forced to burn her. I won't be able to handle it if I, we, have to do that to Bella. My eyes watered with tears that would never flow over the edge. My eyes bored into Bella's stiff face. Edward was next to her staring into her closed eyes. His jaw locked at Carlisle assumption and he looked hurt and sad. We cannot let this happen!

"There has to be something we can do…"

*_Bella is lying on the table, immobile. Her eyes flash open, they are blood red. She stares at our faces for a moment and then lunges for the window. She is faster than we expected so we didn't catch her. She jumps through the glass and pounces on her father who has come to pick her up. Her teeth sink into his neck…*_

I stopped the vision. I couldn't take it anymore and by my guess, Edward couldn't either. His eyes were watery, just like mine. We both love Bella so much. This is my entire fault. I dropped down in the corner and hugged my knees close.

"If we don't do anything, then she's going to become a monster. She's going to attack her own father. She won't even recognize us!" I dry-sobbed into my hands.

"I need to do some tests. Rosalie and Emmett," He said directed towards them standing on the far wall, "will you take a trip to Voltera and talk to the Volturi? Ask them if they have any records of this happening and if they have a solution."

"Okay, were ready to go… but, what happened in your vision Alice!?" Rosalie asked, truly concerned.

"Just what I said before, she wakes up with blood red eyes and attacks her father." I answered not wanting the mental picture again.

Rosalie and Emmett left without anything; they want to help Bella just as much as I do.

But… what if she wins. We don't know what will happen at all. She could be a monster still, she could be Bella again, or she could be a vampire and Bella mix.

**Emmett's P.o.V.**

Oh my god, my baby sister is… I can't think of a good word! We have to help her. She is my baby sister and will be forever. I won't have the heart to have to burn her. At least Rose got the tickets before the plane took off. We almost missed it. Now we have to sit here for 3 hours waiting to get to Voltera.

I looked over at Rose. She has changed so much in the past year with Bella. Before, she would have never agreed to take coach but, now, here we are in coach, going to help Bella and she's okay with it. I know Rose and deep down, she loves Bella like a sister. She's been trying to show it but, she's never been compassionate to her before. Ha, I'm being sappy! This is no time for laughter…

I'm not my normal self now. I actually, for once in my life, don't want to make a joke. I just want to give Bella a bear hug or make fun of her for being clumsy again but, I may never be able to do that again!

"Emmett, were here…" I heard Rosalie whisper in my ear. I must have been deep in thought. Okay. Time to face… the Volturi!

**Okay, I know this isn't the best or longest chapter but anyways… do you want the next chapter to be in Rosalie's or Emmett's P.o.V.? read and review plz!!!!!**


	9. Options

Chapter 9: Options

**Emmett's P.o.V.**

Breathe, Emmett, breathe. Well, actually you don't have to but that's beside the point and why am I talking to myself? Wow…

"Babe, are we… running?" I asked Rose after we touched solid ground.

"Umm… what's faster? I guess we could get a car… but, that would take too long…" She replied as she stated20her thoughts aloud.

Oh, I have the best idea ever. I silently walked over to the parking lot after going through security leaving Rose to talk to herself. There were over 100 cars to choose from but, which would be the fastest? Rosalie quickly caught on and followed me.

"Oh my god, no way, it's a Porsche Carrera GT! That car can go 209 mph in 3.9 seconds! We have to take that one, plus, it's so hot!" She added her input. I glanced at the car she was pointing to. It was, in fact, a Porsche Carrera GT. It was silver, an okay color but I wish it was red…

"Alright, that is the fastest car here…" I really didn't want to take it though; it isn't really a… manly car. It looks kind of girly… but that's just me… maybe it looks manly to other men, just not me, but if it's for Bella than I'll deal.

I hopped over the door, seeing as the top wasn't up and so did Rose, hopping into the passenger seat. I opened the dash and started messing with wires. Hmm… where does this red one go, maybe with the blue?

"Umm… would you rather use the keys?" Rose asked as she pointed to a key on the floor.

8 0Oh," was all I said as I grabbed the key and jammed it into the slot. I turned it and revved the engine.

I was ready to bolt when a man came running towards us screaming, "Hey! That's my car, hey!" Rose quickly jabbed my foot down and the car shot forward. I maneuvered my way through the cars to the road and drove as fast as possible. The speed dial read 210 and I was surprised that the car lived up to its name.

It was silent as we drove and I concentrated on what I was going to say to the Volturi:

_I could say hello how are you or Hi I'm Emmett remember me? No that sounds stupid… Ugh, I always sound stupid. I can't believe I've never listened to myself. Oh, were here and I still don't know what to say!_

I jumped over the door again to be faster and practically ran, full speed, to the clock tower where Carlisle told us to wait. We waited and waited for over an hour and I was getting impatient, Rosalie could tell, and to make it worse, we had to stay under the clock tower because the sun was now out.

Then we saw 2gray hooded Volturi dudes walking up to us. When they entered the shadows, they lifted there heads and I recognized them as Jane and Alic. Alic stepped forward and began talking, "Hello. We got a call from Carlisle saying that you wanted to talk to the Volturi about something urgent. Put these on," he threw me a grey robe and proceeded to throw one to Rosalie who made a disgusted face, "and follow me."

0A

We followed Alic and Jane through a man hole and came upon a torch lit tunnel that was dark and damp. The tunnel was made of stone and seemed to go on forever, even at vampire speed. There was finally an end to the tunnel with two huge wooden doors. Alic pushed one door open and we walked in to see millions ofpeople hustling through the crowd trying to get around, they were all human.

"I'm sorry, I must go now. It is my feeding time and I cannot miss that," Alec statedwith a grin and walked away.

Jane didn't say a word she just walked up a flight of stairs and I followed with Rose behind me holding my hand. Finally we stopped at a metal door and she gestured usinside.

"Hello," Aro said.

"Uh0hi," I replied completely dumbfounded.

"Hello," Rose replied gracefully.

"Please, state your business. Carlisle would not tell me the occasion as of why you would be here," Aro mentioned sounding pushy.

9CWell," Rose started, "We recently added a new member to our fam- coven and she had an… accident."

"What kind of accident!" Aro let out raising his eyebrows.

"Well, we were wondering if you had any accounts of something like… Vampire shock," I added.

"Oh, that kind of accident." Aro grumbled. "Ah, yes, actually, we do. I remember one specifically. She stopped herself from going after a human and was immobile for days and when she awoke, she went on a rampage, killing every human in sight. Poor girl and she had good potential. We were forced to execute her," he stated.

"Well…is there anything we can do to reverse the effect… or save the vampire, in other words," I asked cautiously.

"There was one incident when a girl was brought in with her mate. He guided her through her mind with instructions. He was a mind reader but, he could also project thoughts into people's minds. That was the only occasion where the Vampire remained normal, plus, she got an added bonus, the burning in her through almost disappeared altogether and she never was even tempted to drink the blood of a human again. That is all the information I have. Jane will escort you out. I have to get to a meeting."

"Thank you," Rose and I said at the same time. We followed Jane through the same tunnels and ended up in the same place, the clock tower.

I took out my phone and dialed Carlisle's number as Rose ripped of the grey robe that she found so revolting.

Emmett, what happened?" Carlisle's voice shot through my ear.

"The only case where the Vampire survived was when her mate sent her instructions through her mind, it was his talent, I guess. That's the only time someone survived…" I answered.

"Hmm…"Carlisle said on the other side of the phone, "Get home." And then he hung up. That was very… uneventful…

**Edward's P.o.V.**

Bella… my love… please, wake up! I stared intently at her face, I didn't want to look away for fear that she would wake up and I would miss her beautiful brown eyes, the eyes that dazzled me. She had always told me that I dazzle her but, in turn, she dazzled me as well.

_I can' tbelieve I let Bella hunt before I checked for humans! I'm so stupid! I hat emyself, Edward most definitely hates me. I wish my power was to change back time. I can't even concentrate enough to have a vision! What's wrong with our Bella? I will find out! Alice's_ thoughts bombarded me all of a sudden. Why does she blame herself, she did nothing! I could never hate Alice, how could she think that!

"Umm… Carlisle?" Alice asked stuttering but I tuned them out and focused on my Bella.

_Elizabeth, yes that's it, the girl that was brought to me that summer. She had the same symptoms as Bella. That did not turnout well. _I tensed. My Bella could not be subjected to such a torture as being burned to death by her own family. If that happens then I will burn with her in that very fire!

_Bella, my baby sister is… dieing!? I can't let this happen. Rosie, I know you love her, too. _Since when did he call her Rosie? Wow, Emmett does love Bella like family and so does everyone else. I should have never left her. If I didn't leave, she wouldn't even be a vampire right now! I am so stupid!

*_Bella is lying on the table, immobile. Her eyes flash open, they are blood red. She stares at our faces for a moment and then lunges for the window. She is faster than we expected so we didn't catch her. She jumps through the glass and pounces on her father who has come to pick her up. Her teeth sink into his neck…*_

No, Bella… Tears welled up in my eyes, tears that would never fall. Bella, I'm sorry!

Rose and Emmett just left to see the Volturi. We can change her fate. I will find a way!

"Bella, I'm sorry," I whispered to her, "I never should have left. If I didn't leave than you wouldn't be in this situation. I am so sorry…"

I just can't let this happen to my sweet Bella! I took her hand in mine and started seeing images… of her as a monster. What? I dropped her hand and they stopped. What was that about? I touched her hand again and heard her voice saying, _Edward, I'm scared! What's happening? Where am I and where are you! I miss you. All I see is darkness. Oh, no something's coming towards me. Help me, Edward._

"Carlisle, I- I can read her thoughts, but- but only when I touch her. Its very weak but it's her!" I told Carlisle with hope in my voice.

"Hmm… that could possibly be her power but I'm not sure exactly how it works. Can you read her mind all the time? Could you read it before?"

"I couldn't read her mind before and no, not all the time, I don't think," I touched her hand again, nothing, "nope, not all the time, It's like only when she wants me to hear her…"

_Hmm… maybe it's like the shield in the Denali Clan. She can protect others with her shield__, but when she wants to she can push it away…_

My Bella has a power! Bella, you're amazing.

I heard Carlisle's phone vibrate in his pocket and he answered it but, I didn't feel like listening.

_I know who can save her! _Carlisle thought as he closed his phone and my face lit up with hope.

**a/n- i think this was my longest chapter so far, i think... sorry it took me so long to update**

**and im looking for a beta reader. if your interested, send a review or pm **

**thabkyo ily r&r plz!!!!**


	10. Why?

Chapter 10:  Why…?

**Edward's P.o.V.**

_I know who can save her! _Carlisle thought as he flipped his phone shut.

My face lit up with hope.

"Who, Carlisle, who!?" I couldn't contain myself any longer. I practically jumped him with my words, metaphorically, of course.

_Well I'm sure you can't do it Edward, you can only hear thoughts, not project them, right?_

I nodded my head yes. I wish I could project thoughts. _Right, well, then maybe Zafrina will be able to help. I'm not sure what the aspect of her power is. I know that she makes people see things other than what they're looking at but… I'm not sure if the person has to physically be looking at something. It's a long-shot but there is a possibility that it will work. I'll go contact Zafrina. _With that Carlisle ran, vampire speed, to his office on the third floor.

I hugged Bella close to me. _I love you Edward, I truly do, and I'm sorry._ Bella's pure heart-breaking thoughts. Why should she be sorry!?

"Bella!? If you can hear me, this is not your fault! Don t take it out on yourself! I know you love me, as do I love you, O how much I love you. Please, please, fight this I know you can Love…" My voice broke and ended in a whisper. I listened for Bella's thought… _nothing_.

I sat there holding her. Waiting… just sitting there and waiting, that's all I could do.

A week went by. Me holding her for dear life.

How long until she's out of this mess! Bella… my Bella… my love… my life… Please wake up soon!

Then I suddenly heard a gasp. I looked up to see Alice and her eyes glazed over. I immediately tapped into her thoughts.

_* There was a humongous fire that covered almost the whole forest next to our house. Standing in front of the fire was Bella, facing us. Her face was of pure hatred. The whole family circled her. Her eyes were bright red. Her teeth barred, ready to attack. My Bella was staring at me with confusion and hate. I looked like I was about to cry when I jumped* _

The vision stopped before I could see where I jumped to. I looked down at Bella…My Bella… She seemed so fragile in my arms. I was on the verge of tears, but I know they would never come. Then I looked at Alice who was looking at the front door. The door bell rung and I heard a voice, "Open this door or we will be forced to break it down!" It was a cop with a deep voice.

Then I heard Charlie's voice, "We know she's in there! Open this damn door!"

Oh god! Of course Charlie would be looking for Bella!

A growl erupted from my sealed lips to low for a human to hear. Alice's face was panicked. For once, she didn't see this coming and she doesn't know what to do! She needs to be more perceptive.

I left Bella's side, reluctantly, to answer the door. I don't know what I'm going to do but… I'll try to do something. I glanced one more time at Bella, and then ran to the door. My hand quivered as I reached for the knob. If I was human still, I would probably be sweating. I've never felt like this, I've always known what was coming and I've always known what do. This is different, I have no idea…

With that thought whirling around my head, I opened the door to see a very distraught Charlie in his police uniform and five more men standing behind him dressed the same way.

"I know she's here, damn it, you fucking asshole! Where is she!?" Charlie's voice bombarded me as did his thoughts:

_This asshole better tell me where Bella is! Just as they leave she disappears, then they return!? She's with them, I just know it! Why is he trying to steal her from me! I just got her back only a year ago!_ Charlie was breathing heavily and staring intently at my face.

Carlisle was suddenly behind me with his hand on my shoulder.

"Hello, Chief Swan. Have you seen Bella? Edward wanted to talk to her," Carlisle covered. He had mastered the art of lying centuries ago.

Charlie eyed Carlisle suspiciously.

"Don't play that game with me! I know she's here!" Charlie shouted at the top of his lungs.

_Edward, be calm. I called Zafrina, she'll be here soon but, we have to get Charlie and his men out of here. Zafrina told me that she hasn't hunted in a while. I told her to come without hunting. We have to get them out of her, their lives are in danger._ Carlisle's thoughts ordered.

Alice gasped, she was breathing heavily. I turned my attention to her. _Charlie h-he…he has n-no future! _I stared wide-eyed at Charlie.

**A/N- lotsa drama huh? Lol review if you want!!! It would make me happier than I am now(if thts possible) :D**


	11. Memories? or remorse?

**Chapter 11:** memories? or remorse?

**Edward's P.o.V.**

_CHARLIE HAS NO FUTURE! _Alice's thought bombarded me.

I stared wide-eyed at the man in front of me. How can he not have a future? He doesn't look hurt and there's no one here who can hurt him besides… _Bella!_

Oh no… is she going to wake up?

I turned around to face Alice. Her face was a mask of horror. She looked as though she were about to faint, if she could.

'Go check on Bella' I whispered to Alice so low that I could barely hear it, let alone a human. She immediately nodded her head and walked up the stairs slowly so it wouldn't seem like I said anything to her, but, of course, Charlie became suspicious.  
_What the hell is up here! There is something going on with these Cullen's. I never should have let Bella go out with this ass. I'm such a bad father. Ugh!_ I looked into Charlie's eyes, pure hatred shone in them. They reminded me about all the things Bella has told me.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan._

_-End flashback-_

That was the first thing I ever said to her. I was foolish. I screwed up; I called her Bella and not Isabella. Obviously, she noticed. It felt… awkward. Before then, I had never been unable to find words to say. She literally took my breath away. Just thinking of the memory reminds me of her intoxicating scent. And then there's…

_-Flashback-_

_The ballet studio, I jumped through the window noticing my Bella with James hovering over her. Without even thinking, I had knocked him off of her. But then there was the venom part. She had to suffer. I had to suck it out, almost unable to stop._

_-End flashback-_

He's right; I never should've gone out with Bella or endangered her. Now she's battling for control and I can't even help her. I just want to go jump into a fire or something. I'm so sorry Bella!

The grief flowed through me without any mercy. I wanted to drop down to my knees and tell Charlie how sorry I was and that if I knew this would happen I would've never talked to her in the first place or I never would've left…

Just then a loud bang erupted from my room, where Bella and Alice were. Oh no! My eyes hurt, my body shivered and I felt as if I were human. Charlie pushed passed me into the house to check on the noise but Carlisle held him back.

"No, you mustn't go up there. You are in terrible danger and you must leave now. Edward go!" He ordered me while holding the police back.

I ran up the stairs as fast as my legs would carry me, finally arriving to my room. I hesitated before moving my hand towards the door knob. My hand shook; I was afraid of what I would find inside _O Bella please be okay. _Finally, I had the courage to turn the knob and pushed the door open. As soon as I did, bright scarlet red eyes were staring right into mine. Her body was paler and her hair a darker shade of brown- almost black. Her eyes were intense, a pool of hatred in each one and a bit of confusion. I didn't understand, does she not remember me? Oh no…

She suddenly averted her gaze to Alice who was cowering in a corner. That's when I realized there was a dent in the wall, a dent in the shape of Alice. I immediately tapped into her thoughts to see if she was hurt. I got more than I bargained for because she was remembering how Bella had attacked her:

_Alice walked through my bedroom door looking for Bella, worriedly. She immediately came across the creature standing before her and realized… it wasn't Bella, not my Bella. It was a form of monster overpowering Bella. All too soon, the creature lunged at Alice, throwing her into the wall almost snapping her neck. A stronger, more lethal Bella had emerged from the body of my sweet love… _

_Now I had to stop it._

After figuring out that Alice was okay I lunged towards Bella, my love, pinning her down to my bed. Her gaze intensified on mine and I swear I saw a hint of Bella's brown eyes showing through, but the creature instantly threw me off and into Alice. Alice whimpered but stood up to help me capture my Bella.

_Edward what do we do? I- I can't hurt her. She's my best friend and she's stronger than us anyways. She- she's become a monster, Edward, there's no stopping her rampage unless we…_

"I won't let this happen Alice I-" before I could finish my statement, a vision flashed through Alice's head.

*_Bella towered over Alice's small stature. She leaned down and straddled Alice's stomach, grabbing her head with both hands. Alice's eyes seemed to bulge and then a snap erupted.*_

**All right. Credit for the title goes to my awesome beta me_bored_inc **

**thanks for reading**

**Review if possible!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Remember, Bella

_**(Recap)**_

"_I won't let this happen, Alice I-" Before I could finish my statement, a vision flashed through Alice's mind._

_*Bella towered over Alice's small stature. She leaned down and straddled Alice's stomach, grabbing her head with both hands. Alice's eyes seemed to bulge as a snap erupted*_

_**(End recap)**_

**Chapter 12: **Remember, Bella, Please

**Alice's P.o.V.**

The vision caught me off guard as I cowered in the corner. I just couldn't believe what I saw. I refused to believe it. I kept my eyes on Bella who was glaring at Edward.

Edward, don't take it to heart. She loves you. This isn't her. This isn't our Bella. When I walked in her eyes were cold, almost sinister. It's not my best friend- this isn't my sister. I told Edward but I think I was trying to persuade myself. I can't hurt her, Edward, I just can't. She's family.

My eyes began to sting. I had never felt this way before. I felt an unbelievable amount of grief. I felt broken- literally heart-broken. How could this happen to Bella.

Before I knew what was happening, my vision was unfolding right in front of me. Bella straddled my waist, her hands slowly inching for my head.

"Bella, wait!" I begged, my voice cracking slightly. Her hands were instantly at her sides. I was trying to figure out what to say. What can I say? How do I say it? I stared into her eyes. Her face was blank. She looked like a moving corpse. She didn't look like Bella at all. Her hair was almost black and straggly. She was deathly pale, almost white. Her pale hands slowly moved back to my head.

"Bella," Edward breathed, "Bella, I can't let you do what your about to do," His voice cracked. He didn't sound like himself. Bella didn't even turn her head. Her hands now gripped mine with force.

"Bella… Bella, please! If you can hear me, please fight this monster. I know you can! You're strong Bella! Think about the good times. Think about me. Think about Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie. Think about Edward. Think about the happy times! Think about how you hate blood. Use all your strength to fight this. You have to! Bella, I love you! We all love you. Please, remember!" I said whatever came to mind. I couldn't let this monster take over Bella. It just wouldn't happen if I'm still here.

Bella face instantly changed. It constricted with agony and pain. She looked around with a confused expression. She looked like a scared little girl. She looked down at my face and froze. She was frozen. I raised my hand but as I did that, her expression blackened again. It was dark. Her hand gripped my raised one around the wrist. She slammed it down onto the floor- not enough to crush it. I couldn't help but let out a scream. I took an unnecessary breath. I closed my eyes, waiting for the vision to come true. I wasn't, by any means, going to hurt Bella. I put her in this position and I deserve to die along with her.

I heard a low growl and suddenly, Bella was off me. I hopped to my feet to see Jasper and Emmett holding down a struggling Bella. Rosalie was by my side in seconds.

"Alice, are you okay?" Rosalie's voice was panicked.

"I'm fine," I replied quickly turning my attention towards Bella. Jasper held her wrist hard and looked like he was about to murder her.

I herd a ferocious snarl come from Edward across the room. I instantly knew it was because of Jaspers harsh thoughts.

"Jasper, don't hurt her!" I pleaded. He just stared into space for a while and then nodded. We were all staring down at Bella's wiggling body.

Something had to be done.

"Family meeting," I screamed to everyone. We needed to figure something out and it would take a while.

**A/N- alright I'm having writers block with this story. I'm looking for someone to help me write it. Almost like a co-writer. I'm anyones interested leave a review or PM me. Thanks and sorry for the wait and sorry for the crappy chapter**

**Bye-bye**

**Thanks for reading and staying with me through the wait.**


	13. begging for mercy

**Alice's P.o.V.**

"Family meeting!" I called out in a normal voice to human ears. I looked around the room to see the same faces with no new additions- great, Carlisle and Esme must still be wrapped up with the police officers! I took a deep unneeded breath. The dull burn in the back of my throat grew a little, due to the lack of hunting and the human scent in our house.

I was still absorbed in Bella. Her arms were held down to the floor with all of Emmett's and Jasper's might. It took two, yes two, vampires to hold Bella down. Even then, she struggled to escape their grasp. Her body wiggled and contorted into different positions. I had to stop this. I knew I had to but, how?

"Alright, I guess no one else is coming…" I started.

No one answered. "Okay, any ideas?" I asked worriedly.

I heard a grunt come from Emmett and turned my full attention to him. His jaw was clenched as he was using absolutely all of his strength to hold her down.

"I… I think w-we should try to t-talk to her," Emmett's voice wavered.

"We could try…" I walked up to Bella, standing at her feet. She let out a low growl. It echoed through the empty room. I took another deep breath, "Bella, I don't know what to say. You're my sister. I love you. I know you can do this. I've already told you this."

I stepped away with nothing else to say. I was, for once in my life, speechless.

"Let me try," Emmett struggled to say.

"Rosalie, lets hold Bella," I relieved Emmett of his hold. Rose and I struggled even more but, at Rosalie's touch, Bella calmed. I wonder… but I let it slip, probably not the best thing, but Oh well.

"Bella, what are you doing? I know you can do it, Alice knows you can do it, Rosalie knows you can, even if she won't admit it. It's only you, Bells! Come on, Bells, we all love you! You can and you are going to beat this… thing or this family is going down with you," Emmett's words touched me and it was true, if Bella was no longer of this world than neither were we. Bella struggled even more under my small hands. I clamped my eyes shut in concentration trying to not let my hold break. Emmett put his strength back on Bella and told me to stand. Rosalie stayed, helping her husband. I saw her eyes flash to Bella's torn expression. She closed her eyes softly and took a deep breath.

"Bella," Rosalie's voice filled the room. Bella's face turned towards her slightly and I couldn't help but feeling hurt. I couldn't get a response out of Bella but Rose could? "I-I know you thought, well, think that I hate you… but I don't, I never did. It's just… I felt that you were making stupid decisions. I mean, I would give anything to have a family, even my looks, and you just gave that away to be with Edward. I saw how much you loved each other but, I also felt a twinge of jealousy because Edward never wanted me and he wanted you the first time he saw you." Bella stopped struggling while Rosalie continued, "Your beautiful, Bella. You may have been prettier than me and you were human! That scared me. Looks were the only thing I had in this life, besides a family, but you also had that. I felt envois. You had the life I wanted and you just… gave it away. I would have gladly asked to trade but, I- I wouldn't damn anyone to this life unless they were dying, and i- it wasn't even possible. You see, Bella. I didn't choose this life, it chose me. You got to chose, I didn't, not that I regret changing because I got Emmett, but I still wish I had the choice. What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry, for everything. I'm sorry for making you think that I hated you. I'm sorry. I love you, Bella, I love you, we all do," Rose stopped and looked into Bella's eyes like she expected her to accept her apology and snap out of everything. After seconds of silence and intense stares, Rosalie took a deep breath and released her hold on Bella. Again, Bella began to struggle.

I'm losing my best friend-sister. I'm losing my brother. I'm losing my life and there's nothing I can do!

**Edward's P.o.V.**

I stared at my Bella- no, this isn't my Bella- who was being restrained by my family. I took an unnecessary intake of breath and soon my breathing slowed until it stopped.

Everyone's thoughts were pounding through my head. It sounded like they were screaming at me. I grabbed my head and tried to cover my ears but I knew it would never work. I ignored their whole conversation but their thoughts were harder!

These thoughts will forever poison my mind and I won't even have Bella to keep me sane. I'm a horrible person. I caused all of this misery and pain. I'm so selfish. My family was perfectly happy until I accepted my feelings but, Bella… she was just so… lovable… so content. She loved me back even though I was a monster and she wanted to be a monster just to be with me. I never should have endangered her. I never should have interfered at all! I just…

I looked at Bella's face. She was glaring. Her beautiful face was distorted into a grieving frown and her brow was furrowed towards the center of her forehead. Her eyes penetrated through to my soul, the eyes that were once a stunning mahogany-brown are now a deep, intimidating red. I did this to her. I did all of this. I ruined all of their lives. I ruined my mothers when I got sick- she was devastated and I was forced to watch her die! I had to sit there, being my helpless self. Then I was changed. I didn't think of it as a punishment at the time but now, I think it was; punishment for hurting my mother, punishment for dooming Carlisle with my presence.

This is punishment for hurting Bella. It's punishment for breaking her heart. Maybe it's punishment for talking to her in the first place. I'm not meant to be happy, ever. Fate is against me and now I've killed my only true love. I hate what I am. I hate what I've always been! I hate myself!

"Please," I spoke. Everyone instantly turned their head to me, surprised that I had spoken up.

_Edward, no! Don't even ask! You know what we'll all say!_ Alice's voice penetrated into my mind. I ignored her and everyone else.

"Please… please, just… just, please kill me!" I dry sobbed. I had never felt so horrid! I had never felt so helpless, so aggravated, and so… _vulnerable._ My breath was ragged. It was deep and uneven. I wanted to scream out loud.

"No," Everyone gave me a hard voice. They scowled lightly at me. My lips trembled.

"Then let Bella go. Let her choose if she wants to kill me! Let her go or I'll go to the Volturi! I-I can't watch my Bella like this!" I cried my voice cracking. No one moved.

"Let her go!" I growled

**sorry about another cliffys i rly gotta stop tht lol**


	14. The End? part 1

**Alice's P.o.V.**

I was mortified at what Edward was going to do. Worse than that, I couldn't see what Bella would do. She hasn't made a decision, which surprised me. If Bella was a full "monster", as everyone called it, than she would have immediately decided to kill Edward.

I felt my eyes cloud over. My expression went blank as I was pulled into an unexpected, unwanted vision.

I seemed to be hovering over the scene. It was so real, like all my visions. This vision was so clear.

_I was in then living room of our house, hovering over my father, Carlisle, my mother, Esme, and Bella's father, Charlie in a police uniform. Charlie held his gun in his outstretched, shaking hands towards Carlisle. My father was putting on an act with his hands in the air in front of Charlie. I knew the gun could never injure or even puncture Carlisle's skin. I was afraid for Charlie, if he did end up shooting my father, the bullet could bounce back at him. Esme was standing next to Carlisle, looking extremely vexed. Both Esme and Carlisle were trying to calm Charlie down. _

I felt my hands shake and a cry leave my lips as the vision continued.

_Charlie still held the gun out, tears running down his face. He looked utterly distraught. I could literally hear there conversation._

"_Where is she!?" Charlie yelled, as loud as he could. His whole body was now convulsing. No one answered him. My parents looked awestruck at the sight before them. Without an answer, Charlie turned the gun on Esme, who shrieked. I knew she wasn't acting. She was truly scared; she had never been in any kind of danger. She was afraid that the bullet would hurt. Esme closed her eyes tight and dry sobbed. "Tell me, or I'll… I'll shoot her!" _

I felt my eyes widen. Was Charlie really going to shoot my mother!? Does he love his daughter that much? I mean, I knew it wouldn't hurt her but it would reveal our secret! Is Charlie that cold-hearted!?

_Esme let out another shriek at his words. Carlisle immediately started towards her to soothe her. "Don't you dare move!" Charlie growled. _

"_Why are you doing this, Charlie?" Esme cried, definitely not acting. "We think of you as Family. We would never hurt Bella! How could you not believe us?"_

_Carlisle took swift movements over to Esme. Charlie's gun followed him with every step. I saw Charlie's finger inch towards the trigger._

My eyes widened in shock. I heard Jasper calling my name but I ignored it as I watched and listened to my vision.

_Carlisle stopped mid-step, a foot away from Esme. He knew the consequences of Charlie shooting the gun and did not want to risk them. The gun in Charlie's hands quivered as he moved it back on Esme. _

The only thing I was focusing on was the gun and Charlie. It was his decision if he would shoot the gun or not. Clearly he had made the decision or else I wouldn't be having this vision.

_I saw Carlisle's hand go limp as he anticipated what would happen. I saw the anger flash through Charlie's eyes as, in one deathly slow movement, he pulled the trigger. It flew through the air at a massive speed, even to a vampire. _

I sucked in a breath, awaiting my vision to come to a close. Not one of my visions had lasted this long before. It didn't end- yet.

_The bullet maneuvered its way towards Esme. Carlisle was faster, in the time the bullet took to escape its enclosed space in the gun, he had moved Esme across the room. With blinding speed, might I add? Carlisle was breathing deeply with rage._

_Charlie's eyes were wide as he analyzed the scene, his eyes moving from the gun, to Carlisle, to Esme, to the hole in the wall where the bullet hit, then back to the gun again. I saw his hand ease up on the gun as it fell to the floor with a thud. Charlie fell not too soon after the gun. He was on his knees, shaking uncontrollably. _

_Only two words escaped his mouth continuously, "You're monsters. You're monsters. You're monsters."_

The vision came to a close as I noticed Jasper's face inches from mine. I felt myself shudder as I replayed the vision over and over. I couldn't think of anything that could stop it from happening. At least right now, there was silence downstairs except for the three heartbeats of the cops and a low grumbling. I ignored the prodding of Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. They kept poking me and trying to get me out of my trance; I felt as if I would never leave it. Charlie's face was implanted in my mind. The horror in his expression masked by his freight for his daughter, it was… overwhelming.

I couldn't help but think this was my entire fault.

_I'm _the one who persuaded Edward to talk to Bella.

_I'm _the one who James remembered and wanted to get back at.

_I'm _the one who didn't have the vision of Victoria.

_I'm _the one who brought Bella into the forest without checking for humans.

Now, _I'm _the one who can't even calm my best friend.

I felt a huge weight bearing down on me.

How am I going to stop this from happening!?

Is there any possible way!?

My blood ran cold, not literally but, I was afraid and shocked.

My feet, controlling themselves, marched over to stand in front of Edward. He was still staring blankly at Bella- like he was looking straight through me at her. I didn't know why I had a feeling that if Edward were broken out of his trance he could save us all- but I did, and that feeling would not leave without making its presence known.

As I stared at him, he stayed completely still- not even trying to put on the human façade by blinking. By the look on his face, you would think he was frozen in time. His chest did not rise and fall with every breath because he wasn't breathing. His muscles did not jerk from under his skin because he was not moving at all. His heart wasn't beating because, well, it couldn't. He was dead before but now it was like he was dead to the world.

As the appearance of my brother set in, I realized that the only way to save Bella was to save Edward, but the only way to save Edward was to save Bella. This realization only made my head ache more than it already was. The experience of pain was like adrenaline to me. It kept me going. I hadn't felt pain in a long time. Vampires, immortals, aren't supposed to feel pain that isn't caused by someone else and that only made me feel… better, strangely.

The whole time I was staring at Edward, I had forgotten that Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were still trying to get me to explain my vision. I knew in my head that they weren't… important at the moment. It was like I just had to go with my gut through this whole thing and I didn't have any other idea's so…

My gut was telling me that I needed to stop this vision from happening, rationally. The strangest thing was that I felt like I wasn't controlling myself at all. I was just acting on the events taking place… like an outer-body experience. I felt like I was having a vision and I was hovering over everything that was happening but I knew this wasn't just a vision. This was my life. This was the world I lived in.

Through all of my thoughts, I suddenly heard the slam of a door downstairs. I tuned into my hearing to see just what was going on.

What I heard caused me to gasp out loud and to make my worried family even more worried.

"Where is she!?" The loud, piercing voice could have been heard by a mere human and I knew it was the beginning if my vision, the vision that I had to stop.

Just hearing the words come out of Charlie's mouth startled me. He had never been one to show his anger, at least not in front of me, and I was hoping that he would change his mind about trying to shoot my parents to find his daughter. I knew that wasn't going to happen but I just hopped…

"Edward… I'm not sure if you just saw the vision or if you're, well, too far gone, but I think you know that you're the only one who can get us out of this mess. For some reason, I have this feeling that," I hesitated, trying to voice the strange sense, "that you, and only you, can prevent this vision and any other visions that I may have from happening. I'm not sure what the feeling means or if it's correct. I'm not even sure if it's just nerves or something. It feels like more."

My emotions grew wild as I tried to find some way to explain to my brother just what I was feeling and experiencing. During the whole speech I had displayed before him so far, he still hadn't moved. I had to figure out a way to get him out of this state of shock.

I went with the impulse I was feeling.

I turned to Jasper and Emmett who were forcing a still-struggling Bella to stay still against the wooden floor.

I took a deep, unneeded breath, "Let her go…" My voice quivered slightly from my hectic emotions.

Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie looked at me as if I had stabbed them in the back- literally. The horror and betrayal in their faces was devastating to me. The only thing I ever wanted in this life, trust, was gone in seconds after I said one thing. I couldn't believe my own family didn't trust me enough to just listen. Emmett's grip tightened at my order as did Jasper's.

"You… You guys don't trust me…" I meant for it to come out as a question but I was so sure it was true that it was a statement. All of their mouths opened to object but I stopped them, "You have every right not to. I mean, it is my fault all of this has happened. I just hopped that someone still believed in me still even though I don't either." My voice was the only thing hovering around the room. Bella's snarls had subsided as she wriggled her body around desperately trying to free the hold that was on her.

With my whole struggle, I had forgotten about the terrible vision unfolding downstairs. That was until I heard the deafening shot fired. My hand jumped to cover my mouth which had formed an 'o' shape. I felt my legs give way but I fought to keep myself up as I lunged for the door to run downstairs. As I rounded the corner to the living room I saw Esme standing their, eyes wide, staring at a hysterical Charlie.

I didn't know what to do. I ran to Charlie but he jumped back as I approached him.

"Charlie, don't be afraid of me. It's alright. Everything is going to be okay," I soothed. He seemed to stop shaking just a little but I could have imagined it.

How I wish I had imagined all of this.

"Please, Charlie, listen to me! We aren't monsters. Charlie, I need you to believe me. Bella is going to be okay! I swear! Just please believe me!" This is the time I wanted to be human most. Pressure pounded behind my eyes and weight pushed down with great force on my shoulders. Even my strong legs couldn't hold me up. I fell to my knees, dry sobbing. That's all I could ever do- all I'll ever be able to do…

I looked up into Charlie's eyes to see him staring at me with tear-filled eyes. His arms wrapped around me cautiously but securely. I shoved my head in his chest as we cried together. I couldn't think about what was going to come because a vision never showed.

**Edward's P.o.V.**

"Edward… I'm not sure if you just saw the vision or if you're, well, too far gone, but I think you know that you're the only one who can get us out of this mess. For some reason, I have this feeling that," she hesitated, "that you, and only you, can prevent this vision and any other visions that I may have from happening. I'm not sure what the feeling means or if it's correct. I'm not even sure if it's just nerves or something. It feels like more."

Everything in my world was evaporating. Everyone was turning against me. It's my entire fault. If I had just avoided Bella than all of this might not have happened.

But, what if we were meant to be? Does that change anything? Were we fated to be together forever? What If our love could withstand anything? We can do this, Bella, we have to!

You make me all that I am meant to be. Our love is endless, Bella!

Bella's struggling became more intense.

_Edward… _Bella's internal voice was straining. It was getting softer and softer- fading away. _I love you… but, I have to… go… I'm sorry._

"No, Bella!" I screamed in a strained voice, "You can't leave me! I need you! Bella, please, stay with me! Please don't leave me!" I ran to her side, pushing away Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie.

I embraced her thrashing body and dry-sobbed. Bella, Please! In the corner of my eye I saw my family inch out of the room, closing the door.

I continuously shook my head. This has to end soon. I can't let the monster in her win! Somehow, I have to stop this.

I grabbed her face with both hands and put my lips to hers. I kissed her with such passion, such force, that she started kissing me back. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer. The kiss lasted for ever and I put every once of my strength and love into it.

After what felt like days but was probably only minutes, I took my lips away. The thrashing immediately followed. I couldn't win against the monster that I put in her.

"Bella… I love you," I whispered as I released my hold on her.

**Okay, I know I said this would be the last chapter but it was just taking so long so this is part 1 of the last chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. I love all the readers who stayed with me over the wait. I don't have any excuses- just procrastination. Sorry… and sorry about the cliffy… Next chapter will be up before the end of this month- I swear it!**


End file.
